Dreams?
by Ears ' Mimi
Summary: Fanfic MUITO Nosense com alguns palavrões , vale a pena ler porque vocês vão se divertir bastante! Pares: IchiRuki / HimeIshi / UraYoru / HitsuOC. Reviews Onegai?
1. PERDIMEULACREVOUMORRER

**Espero que gostem assim como eu gostei!**

**BOA LEITURA MINNA o/**

* * *

- Rukia, adeus. Eu vou me matar, estou sem o lacre – Inoue dizia aos prantos no telefone.

- Mas amiga, você não pode fazer isso. Perder o lacre é bom. - Rukia tentava controlar a amiga escondendo seu nervosismo.

- Não Rukia, eu vou sim. Isso não podia acontecer antes do meu casamento. – Inoue desligou o telefone e saio correndo de casa.

- Mas Hime! Inoue? Orihime-san!!!!??? AH NÃO, ELA FOI SE MATAR! - e Rukia sai de casa vestindo uma camisola de renda rosa com bolinhas azuis em direção à casa da amiga. Ela avistou a amiga com uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca meio transparente por causa da chuva, meia azul com bolinhas amarelas no pé direito e no pé esquerdo amarela com bolinhas azuis. Rukia ao avistar essa cena começou a correr em direção da amiga em câmera lenta [Mimi: sabe aquelas cenas do casal correndo na praia pra se abraça? Pronto, assim mesmo.]

Inoue, então, pegou um pedaço de vidro e estava o levando em direção ao seu pulso. [Mimi: em câmera lenta também]

Nesse momento Rukia pegou o celular e ligou para Ishida – ALÔ!? ISHIDA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA! VOCÊ TIROU O LACRE DA MINHA AMIGA E AGORA ELA VAI SE MATAR, VENHA PRA CÁ! – Rukia desligou o telefone na cara dele, deixando um Ishida completamente confuso.

- Mas é para ir onde O.o? - ele disse pro telefone.

- Pra rua da casa da Rukia - o telefone o respondeu.

- Muito obrigado mesmo, telefone. – Ishida disse isso e beijou o telefone indo atrás de sua amada sem o lacre. Ishida ao abrir a porta encontrou um Ichigo todo molhado do lado de fora, com o cabelo arrepiado e a cara preta que nem carvão, pois o mesmo havia levado choque na campainha da casa de seu amigo.

- Nossa, Kurosaki! O que houve O.o?

- Levei um choque na merda da sua campainha. Eu toquei mil vezes **E VOCÊ NÃO ABRIU ESSA PORRA**! - Ichigo disse alterado.

- Aah, foi mal, dude. Entra que eu te trago uma cerveja - disse dando espaço para o amigo.

Eles conversaram por mais ou menos 30 minutos, até ouvirem uma voz estranha vir do telefone.

_'Uryuuuu-saaaaan, a sua amada sem o laaaacre. Ela lhe esperaa'_

Ishida olhou pra um lado, olhou pro outro – EITA PORRA! A HIME-CHAN, MINHA AMADA!! -

- É, eu também amo a Rukia... - Ichigo disse tomando um gole da cerveja.

- NÃO, SEU ESTRUME!! ELA IA SE MATAR E A KUCHIKI-SAN, FOI DE CAMISOLA ROSA TRASPARENTE COM BOLINHAS AZUIS, ATRÁS DELA NA CHUUUUUUUVA - Ichida se desesperou.

- EITA PORRA, VAMOS ATRÁS DELAS! - Ishigo saiu correndo com Ishida.

~Ainda na sua...~

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO! - IÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO I LOVE YOU LOVE YOU-U-U-U-UUUUUUUU. - Rukia ainda corria em direção à Inoue, que ainda estava levando o vidro a seu pulso.

- Rukiaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Ichigo e Ishida chegaram vestidos de... Chapolin colorado e mulher maravilha.

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO *-* - Ruki.

- Não contavam com minha astúcia... - disse Ichigo e depois olhou para Ishida.

- O que? Mulher maravilha foi a única que eu achei u.u - Ele disse olhando para si mesmo.

- Gay! ¬¬'

Rukia voltou a correr até Hime, de novo, mas, nessa hora, veio um caminhão e esmagou a pequena kuchiki contra o poste, fazendo seu celular voar no braço e a fazendo enfiar o vidro no pulso da mesma. (e assim elas morreram sofridamente O.o)

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO - IÃÃÃÃÃÃÕ WE LOVE YOU LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU – Ishida e Ichigo indo atrás das meninas em câmera lenta.

De repente PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT

E então, dois ônibus os esmagaram. E agora sim, podemos dizer, era uma vez chapolin colorado e mulher maravilha, a dupla que sempre nos animou na telinha. ;____________________________________;

Nessa hora, Urahara e Hitsugaya os viram e correram em câmera lenta até eles

- SHI SHUA SHÃO SHASHI SHUAHS SHSHSUSBASH SSHSIS SUHSISNSI FUTBOLL - Urahara falou quando acabou caindo numa grande poça de 4 metros de profundidade.

- URAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... – meia hora depois – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAA!! - 5 horas depois – AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ I LOVE YOU LOVE YOUU UUUUU. EEEEEEEEEU TE SAAAAAAAAAAALVOOOOO – Blu BLu BLu Eclubu Urablu Hitblu Harry Potterblu Rukia e InoueBlu PimpolhoBlu Blu BLu BLu Eclubu Kisukeblu Toushiroblu Harry Potterblu Rukia e InoueBlu PimpolhoBluBlu BLu BLu Eclubu Urablu Hitblu Harry Potterblu Rukia e InoueBlu PimpolhoBlu

Blu BLu BLu Eclubu Urablu Hitblu Harry Potterblu Rukia e InoueBlu PimpolhoBlu Blu BLu BLu Eclubu Urablu Hitblu Harry Potterblu Rukia e InoueBlu PimpolhoBluBlu BLu BLu Eclubu Urablu Hitblu Harry Potterblu Rukia e InoueBlu PimpolhoBlu

E agora minha gente, o Toushirou se afogou tentando salvar o Kisuke.

E assim morreu, Hitsugaya Toushirou e Urahara Kisuke, um minuto de silêncio, por favor.

_**-1 minuto depois-**_

- CONGA LA CONGA, CONGA CONGA CONGA LA CONGA – Yoruichi e Valkiria chegaram cantando quando avistaram o chapéu de Urahara boiando e o bico de Hitsugaya junto.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO-IÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO WE LOVE YOU LOVE YOUUUU-U-U-U-U-UUUU- as meninas foram correndo um de repente PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT

Uns tijolos e umas coisinhas (aqueles negocinhos de contrução, sabe? Aquela madeira) do tipo ferro, caiu em cima delas e elas morreram.

Era uma vez Yoruichi e Valkiria.

E todos os 8 choraram.

* * *

**Erm.... Isso foi o capítulo 1 n.n**

**Curto curto, é eu sei D:**

**Depois posto os outros caps pra vocês. ;3**

**Sayooooo.**

**Kissus, Mimi.**


	2. Crazy dream, huh?

**Weeeee a loucura ainda não tem fim! XD **

**Enjoy o segundo capítulo! XD**

* * *

_24 horas depois..._

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO WE LOVE YOU LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-O-O-O-U- acordaram os 8 assustados.

- Dudes, eu tive um sonho mui tosco mui tosco O.O - Disse Ishida abraçando a sua namorada.

- Nossa amor, eu também O.o – Inoue disse dando um selinho no seu namorado.

- Aa meeo, eu também – Rukia disse sendo abraçada por Ichigo.

- Eu também – Urahara abraçou Yoruichi.

- Eu também - disse Valk sendo abraçada por Hitsu.

- Eu também - Hitsu e Ichigo ao mesmo tempo.

- Será que foi a mesma coisa, gente? .-. - Yoruichi.

- Olha, eu vou contar, foi assim – Ishida começou a contar –

- Rukia, adeus. Eu vou me matar, estou sem o lacre – Inoue dizia aos prantos no telefone.

- Mas amiga, você não pode fazer isso. Perder o lacre é bom. - Rukia tentava controlar a amiga escondendo seu nervosismo.

- Não Rukia, eu vou sim. Isso não podia acontecer antes do meu casamento. – Inoue desligou o telefone e saio correndo de casa.

- Mas Hime! Inoue? Orihime-san!!!!??? AH NÃO, ELA FOI SE MATAR! - e Rukia sai de casa vestindo uma camisola de renda rosa com bolinhas azuis em direção à casa da amiga. Ela avistou a amiga com uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca meio transparente por causa da chuva, meia azul com bolinhas amarelas no pé direito e no pé esquerdo amarela com bolinhas azuis. Rukia ao avistar essa cena começou a correr em direção da amiga em câmera lenta [n/a: sabe aquelas cenas do casal correndo na praia pra se abraça? Pronto, assim mesmo.]

Inoue, então, pegou um pedaço de vidro e estava o levando em direção ao seu pulso. [n/a: em câmera lenta também]

Nesse momento Rukia pegou o celular e ligou para Ishida – ALÔ!? ISHIDA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA! VOCÊ TIROU O LACRE DA MINHA AMIGA E AGORA ELA VAI SE MATAR, VENHA PRA CÁ! – Rukia desligou o telefone na cara dele, deixando um Ishida completamente confuso.

- Mas é para ir onde O.o? - ele disse pro telefone.

- Pra rua da casa da Rukia - o telefone o respondeu.

- Muito obrigado mesmo, telefone. – Ishida disse isso e beijou o telefone indo atrás de sua amada sem o lacre. Ishida ao abrir a porta encontrou um Ichigo todo molhado do lado de fora, com o cabelo arrepiado e a cara preta que nem carvão, pois o mesmo havia levado choque na campainha da casa de seu amigo.

- Nossa, Kurosaki! O que houve O.o?

- Levei um choque na merda da sua campainha. Eu toquei mil vezes E VOCÊ NÃO ABRIU ESSA PORRA! - Ichigo disse alterado.

- Aah, foi mal, dude. Entra que eu te trago uma cerveja - disse dando espaço para o amigo.

Eles conversaram por mais ou menos 30 minutos, até ouvirem uma voz estranha vir do telefone.

'Uryuuuu-saaaaan, a sua amada sem o laaaacre. Ela lhe esperaa'

Ishida olhou pra um lado, olhou pro outro – EITA PORRA! A HIME-CHAN, MINHA AMADA!! -

- É, eu também amo a Rukia... - Ichigo disse tomando um gole da cerveja.

- NÃO, SEU ESTRUME!! ELA IA SE MATAR E A KUCHIKI-SAN, FOI DE CAMISOLA ROSA TRASPARENTE COM BOLINHAS AZUIS, ATRÁS DELA NA CHUUUUUUUVA - Ichida se desesperou.

- EITA PORRA, VAMOS ATRÁS DELAS! - Ishigo saiu correndo com Ishida.

~Ainda na sua...~

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO! - IÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO I LOVE YOU LOVE YOU-U-U-U-UUUUUUUU. - Rukia ainda corria em direção à Inoue, que ainda estava levando o vidro a seu pulso.

- Rukiaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Ichigo e Ishida chegaram vestidos de... Chapolin colorado e mulher maravilha.

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO *-* - Ruki.

- Não contavam com minha astúcia... - disse Ichigo e depois olhou para Ishida.

- O que? Mulher maravilha foi a única que eu achei u.u - Ele disse olhando para si mesmo.

- Gay! ¬¬'

Rukia voltou a correr até Hime, de novo, mas, nessa hora, veio um caminhão e esmagou a pequena kuchiki contra o poste, fazendo seu celular voar no braço e a fazendo enfiar o vidro no pulso da mesma. (e assim elas morreram sofridamente O.o)

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO - IÃÃÃÃÃÃÕ WE LOVE YOU LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU – Ishida e Ichigo indo atrás das meninas em câmera lenta.

De repente PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT

E então, dois ônibus os esmagaram. E agora sim, podemos dizer, era uma vez chapolin colorado e mulher maravilha, a dupla que sempre nos animou na telinha. ;____________________________________;

Nessa hora, Urahara e Hitsugaya os viram e correram em câmera lenta até eles

- SHI SHUA SHÃO SHASHI SHUAHS SHSHSUSBASH SSHSIS SUHSISNSI FUTBOLL - Urahara falou quando acabou caindo numa grande poça de 4 metros de profundidade.

- URAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... – meia hora depois – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAA!! - 5 horas depois – AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ I LOVE YOU LOVE YOUU UUUUU. EEEEEEEEEU TE SAAAAAAAAAAALVOOOOO – Blu BLu BLu Eclubu Urablu Hitblu Harry Potterblu Rukia e InoueBlu PimpolhoBlu Blu BLu BLu Eclubu Kisukeblu Toushiroblu Harry Potterblu Rukia e InoueBlu PimpolhoBluBlu BLu BLu Eclubu Urablu Hitblu Harry Potterblu Rukia e InoueBlu PimpolhoBlu

Blu BLu BLu Eclubu Urablu Hitblu Harry Potterblu Rukia e InoueBlu PimpolhoBlu Blu BLu BLu Eclubu Urablu Hitblu Harry Potterblu Rukia e InoueBlu PimpolhoBluBlu BLu BLu Eclubu Urablu Hitblu Harry Potterblu Rukia e InoueBlu PimpolhoBlu

E agora minha gente, o Toushirou se afogou tentando salvar o Kisuke.

E assim morreu, Hitsugaya Toushirou e Urahara Kisuke, um minuto de silêncio, por favor.

*1 minuto depois*

- CONGA LA CONGA, CONGA CONGA CONGA LA CONGA – Yoruichi e Valkiria chegaram cantando quando avistaram o chapéu de Urahara boiando e o bico de Hitsugaya junto.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO-IÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO WE LOVE YOU LOVE YOUUUU-U-U-U-U-UUUU- as meninas foram correndo um de repente PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT

Uns tijolos e umas coisinhas (aqueles negocinhos de contrução, sabe? Aquela madeira.) do tipo ferro, caiu em cima delas e elas morreram.

Era uma vez Yoruichi e Valkiria.

E todos os 8 choraram. – Ishida - e foi isso que eu sonhei.

- NOOOOOOOSSA!! O.O EU TAMBÉM - os outros sete falaram.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OSAMA OSAMAAAAAAAAAAA!! – Ichigo se desespera e do nada, uma bomba atinge a casa deles, e eles morreram.

* * *

**E a loucura não tem fiiiim! XD**

**Reviews? °3°**

**E a seguir, o último capítulo! **

**See ya.**

**Beijos, Mimi.**


	3. PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOF

**Último capítulo, AEAE.**

**Um oferecimento: Lojinhas Urahara, imprima está fic e leve lá e você ganha descontos de até 70% em produtos espirituais! 8D**

* * *

- É essa a sua história? - A professora perguntou assustada pra Jully.

- É sim, professora. Gostou? - a menina de 5 anos perguntou.

- Eer... Sim, é muito boa. Vai sentar, vai. – ela foi sentar e todos a aplaudiram.

Em casa...

-MAMÃE, MAMÃE!! - a menininha saiu correndo pra falar com a mãe - a professora gostou da minha história - disse com um sorrisão.

- Aaaah que booom filha, parabéns. Vai mostrar à tia Inoue, ao tio Ishida, à tia Valk, ao tio Hitsu, a tia Yoruichi, ao tio Urahara, e ao papai. - disse Rukia.

- Tá boooom mamãe!! - e foi atrás deles –PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAI, olha, a professora gostou da minha história - disse orgulhosa.

- Que booom filha, que boom, parabéns! – Ichigo disse dando um beijo na cabeça da filha.

- Tio Ishida, Tia Hime - disse Jully sentando no colo de Inoue, que eram seus padrinhos - A professora gostou da minha história!

- Nooosa, Jully! Parabééééns, parabéns mesmo! - Inoue disse dando um beijo na afilhada.

- Isso ae, essa é minha afilhada - disse Ishida batendo em sua mão.

- Tia Valk, Tio Hitsuuuuu, a professora gostou da minha história! - Disse Jully toda contente.

- Parabéééééns, queridaaaaaa!! – Hitsu deu um beijinho em sua cabeça.

- É isso ae garotaaa o/#\o! - Valk bateu na mão dela – Parabééééns!

E a menina foi toda pulante para seu quarto.

- Éééé guys, essa história rendeu em algo! - Ichigo

- PORRA ICHIGO, VC MANDOU A MENINA ESCREVER PALAVRÃO? – Rukia estressada.

- Desculpa, amor - Ichigo saiu correndo.

- Volta aqui, seu coisa - Saiu correndo atrás.

- HISIUHIS HSIHISHDHIHS SHHAHSHA HDHUBHDDHSY FUTBOLL –Urahara.

- JKLJFKGJKSLÇDFJLKGKDSLFJKGLJSDFLKÇGLKSDFJKGÇLDSKLGJLKSDF - Todos.

PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT

PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT

PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT PLUFT PLOFT PLEFT PLAFT PLIFT!!

THE END** 8D** _/apanha_

* * *

**FOI TÃO BOM FICAR COM VOCÊS, -n**

**MAIS INFELIZMENTE ISSO É UM ADEUS. T.T**

**Então, cliquem em 'reviews' e deixe sua opinião. °0°/**

**Ps. Mais fanfics 'so happy toghether/fumadas/wtf' em EARS MIMI. /o/**


End file.
